La bondad de la Providencia
by aasdfdsas
Summary: Si allá arriba existe un ser omnipresente, omnipotente y ¿quién sabe? hasta omnívoro, seguramente no contempló en sus planes cruzar los caminos de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, pero gracias a Dios por las coincidencias. Y por las flores.


La persecución de Johann el Espinoso les llevó hasta el campo, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo perdido en medio de la nada.

Sherlock se vio entusiasmado por las viviendas rústicas, aquellas de tejado rojizo que iban repartidas arbitrariamente cada tanto de kilómetros. Las examinaba con los ojos calculadores de un criminal buscando dónde asestar su próximo golpe. Analizando, evaluando, descartando. John consideró el reprenderlo por su actitud poco ortodoxa, pero descubrió que no se encontraba de humor para fingir preocupación.

-Dios-pensó-, no lo juzgues; es un buen hombre.

Al final del día lograron capturar al prófugo, mas no detenerlo de cometer un último homicidio. La víctima se llamaba Rosa Gonzáles, era joven y había venido desde América con sus patrones. La encontraron a quinientas millas de la carretera, tumbada de espaldas sobre la hierba marchita, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago y un ramillete de flores bajo sus manos. Había un charco de sangre, ya seco y absorbido por la tierra, que teñía los bordes de su vestido blanco. A su alrededor se extendía una alfombra de pétalos regados como sustituto del líquido, en forma de espiral, y en los espacios vacíos yacían encajadas varias ramas espinosas.

La luz ambarina del atardecer bañaba la escena en suaves tonos cobrizos.

Johann Jackson era un florista oriundo de Alemania. Escogía a sus víctimas según el nombre, las mataba de un balazo en la cabeza y hacía un arreglo floral con sus cadáveres. En sus palabras, hacía arte; es decir, justificaba sus asesinatos; por lo tanto, estaba enfermo.

Sherlock parecía satisfecho, aunque el caso no hubiera presentado el reto intelectual que él disfrutaba. Tal vez comprendía los motivos del asesino.

Cuando se lo llevó la policía, el detective lo despidió con una demoledora mirada de desprecio.

Tal vez no.

-La única desgracia de esta muchacha fue conservar el nombre con el que la bendijeron al nacer, allá en su patria-dijo el inspector a cargo, como queriendo dar la lección del día.

-Mala suerte-murmuró Holmes, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Cinco mujeres han muerto de la manera más poética que me podría imaginar-replicó el inspector, que en realidad era mujer, pero la huella del tabaco acentuada en sus cuerdas vocales y el bigote lo confundían a uno-. Y por meras coincidencias. Poco y nada tiene que ver la suerte en todo esto.

-Suerte, coincidencia. Es lo mismo.-refunfuñó él, con un ademán de su mano para restarle importancia.- La suerte no es un poder independiente, es la forma vulgar en que se llama a una serie de coincidencias favorables o perjudiciales.

Un grupo de campesinos curiosos se acercó al lugar de los hechos, alarmados por la sirena bicolor del auto de policía, por lo que el-la inspectora Hopkins se vio en la necesidad de abandonar al dúo detectivesco tras ella y espantar a los fisgones con los clásicos "no hay nada que ver aquí" y demases.

-Es maravilloso-declaró el detective consultor, más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

(Aunque, francamente, la mitad de lo que decía no tenía un público definido.)

-¿Disculpa?-respondió John distraídamente.

-La forma en que funcionan las coincidencias. No creo en los encuentros predestinados.

John frunció el entrecejo, completamente perdido. Ése era-indudablemente-el mayor afán de Sherlock Holmes: confundirlo (en más de un sentido). Y luego explicarse a medias.

Holmes recogió una rosa del ramillete pequeño, el que había acompañado a la víctima hasta el final y que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y, en protesta, los vientos soplaron con ímpetu (ya bastante tenía la tierra con perder una de sus hijas). Montones de pétalos violetas y rojos se elevaron a su alrededor mientras su abrigo revoloteaba violentamente por sobre sus piernas.

Los asistentes ya habían retirado el cadáver, envuelto en su capullo de tela, y su ausencia volvía el paisaje inquietantemente agradable.

-No existe nada tan extraordinario en el mundo como una flor-dijo Sherlock, acariciándose la nariz con el perfume de la rosa-. Todo lo demás se da por acción del hombre; todo es indispensable para vivir: alimento, dinero, poder, deseos...-respiró profundamente-pero esta rosa, esta coincidencia, se nos da por añadidura. Su color y su aroma son un adorno de la vida, no una condición de ésta.

Se acercó a su compañero-con la nariz aún hundida en los pétalos, los párpados entrecerrados y la vista desenfocada-hasta quedar a su lado, hombro con hombro, ambos enfocando direcciones opuestas. Tomó la mano de John y en su palma depositó el tallo de la rosa. Luego cerró su puño y lo envolvió con sus propias manos.

-Solo la bondad se da por añadidura-susurró, encontrando los ojos del otro-.Y, ciertamente, soy un hombre afortunado.

Entonces se alejó, siguiendo su camino hacia el coche que los esperaba en la carretera. Su abrigo se agitaba tras él con el pasar del viento.

John quiso decir algo, pero no era un buen orador (jamás lo fue; las palabras le fluían mejor escritas). Así que se quedó ahí, quieto, con una perfecta cara de panoli, mientras observaba la rosa que se estremecía entre sus dedos mecida por la brisa fresca (sí, es la rosa... ¿o no?).

A pesar de que el sol se había entrado y de que su piel estaba helada, ya no sentía frío.

De pronto dio un respingo, y se sintió ridículo. Resolvió deshacerse de la rosa (pese a que la testaruda de su mano se negó a soltarla en un principio); la devolvió al ramillete con sus hermanas y se fue, empujando lo más lejos que podía la idea de que su amigo acababa de compararlo con una flor.


End file.
